MINE
by byunBYeol
Summary: Lanjutan imagine Chapter 93-end! First chapter : ig @baebkhyunee exo #baebfanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 93

Preview

 _/adegan nc gue skip biar mempersingkat/_

 _Y : euh~ ngh~_

 _(Elo menggerakkan tubuh lo yang pegal akibat aktivitas panjang lo dan chanyeol yang baru selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Ya, akhirnya kalian resmi beryadongan(?) Dan chanyeol resmi menjadi orang pertama yang menaruh benihnya(?) Di elo. Elo ngelingkerin tangan lo diatas tangan chanyeol yang peluk lo possessive dari belakang. Elo memejamkam mata lo lagi, mengingat2 hal yang kalian lakukan bersama. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan lembut, malah terkesan lembut sampe2 elo ga kerasa sakit. Chanyeol sangat perhatian ke elo, membuat lo nyaman selama itu berlangsung(?). Chanyeol selalu membisikkan kata2 yang buat lo tenang, dibarengi kecupan2 ringan dan lembut dari bibir chanyeol. Perlahan elo balikin badan lo, ngadep ke chanyeol yang masih tidur. Nafasnya berhambur menabrak ke muka lo, dan elo cuma bisa senyum)_

 _Y : makasih sayang.. saranghae_

 _Cup (elo cium bibir chanyeol dan balik tidur di pelukan tubuh topless chanyeol)_

"MINE"

IMAGINE WITH CHANYEOL

First chapter ig baebkhyunee_exo

 _-skip, paginya-_

(Elo goyangin kepala lo, karna sesuatu membelai pipi lo dan membuat lo geli. Perlahan lo buka mata lo, dan ngeliat chanyeol tepat berada di depan lo dengan senyum hangatnya)

 _C : good morning_ _baby_

 _Y : good morning_ yeollie

 _C :_ apa tidur kamu nyenyak?

 _Y :_ banget

 _C :_ apa ada yang sakit?

 _Y :_ engga ada, aku baik2 aja

 _C :_ kalo ada yang sakit, bilang aku ya

(Chanyeol ngusap rambut lo)

 _Y :_ sebenernya cuma sedikit pegel

 _C :_ sini aku pijit

 _Y :_ ga usah yeol (elo peluk chanyeol lagi)

C : apa aku nyakitin kamu? Maksud aku.. apa kemaren aku bikin kamu sakit?

(Elo ngegeleng)

 _Y :_ ga sama sekali.. kamu lembut banget malah, makasih yeol

 _C :_ syukurlah.. makasih juga sayang..

(Chanyeol ngelus punggung lo)

 _C :_ apa kamu nyesel sayang?

 _Y :_ engga yeol, ga sama sekali

 _C :_ kalo kamu hamil..

 _Y :_ kamu papanya

 _C : kk~_ ya, aku papanya.. dan aku akan langsung nikahin kamu _kk~_

 _Y :_ lebih cepat lebih baik?

 _C :_ engga sayang.. jangan anggap itu lebih baik.. aku malah merasa bersalah sama mama papa kamu.. harusnya aku jaga kamu sampe kita nikah nanti

 _Y :_ gapapa yeol, mereka pasti ngerti

 _C :_ ya..

 _Y :_ kamu.. nyesel?

 _C : eh?_ Kok kamu ngomong gitu? aku malah siap lahir batin buat nikahin kamu sekarang juga _kk~_

 _Y_ : ya udah, kamu nikahin aku

C : sebulan lagi sayang.. setelah lulus, aku janji

-skip, kampus-

(Elo turun dari mobil chanyeol dan jalan bereng ke dalem)

M(temen chanyeol) : yeol!

(Panggilan itu pun membuat kalian berhenti jalan, dan nengok ke arah orang yang manggil)

C : eh? Ada apa?

M : mm itu anu, basket

Y : mm, aku duluan aja deh yeol

C : ah.. ya udah.. nanti aku nyusul kamu ya sayang

Y : sip

Cup (chanyeol cium kening lo dan lo pun jalan lagi ke kelas)

Bruk~

Y : akh.

(Elo bertabrakan dan langsung noleh ke orang yang nabrak lo itu)

S : cih. Elo lagi

Y : soohyun?

(Soohyun tersenyum miring ke elo, melirik sekitar dan tertawa remeh)

Y : apa yang kamu ketawain? Huh?

S : mana chanyeol? Kalian putus?

Y : bukan urusan kamu

(Elo pun berlalu)

S : akhirnya elo ninggalin dia kan? Ahahaha, chanyeol itu emang harusnya milik gue!

(Elo tetep jalan ga pedulin soohyun)

S : hh~ semoga aja chanyeol cepet-cepet nikahin gue dan jadi seorang ayah buat anak gue sama dia

(Elo berhenti)

S : kenapa? Lo masih kaget? Halah~ lo harus terima kenyataan. Kalo gue pernah ngelakuin itu 2 kali sama cha-argh!

(Elo langsung jambak rambut soohyun)

Y : ITU GA AKAN TERJADI! Jangan mimpi!

(Elo lepasin jambakan lo dari rambutnya)

S : asal lo tau aja! Chanyeol ngelakuin itu karna dia ci-

C : karna gue apa?

(Elo langsung menoleh setelah seseorang mengintrupsi pembicaraan kalian)

Y : chanyeol?

C : sayang..

S : ka-kalian

C : apa? Lo pikir hubungan gue sama *nama lo* bisa ancur gitu aja karna lo?

S : ta-tapi

C : inget! Gue lakuin itu sama lo bukan 100% kemauan gue. Elo yang nawarin tubuh lo sendiri dan goda gue

(Elo perlahan genggam tangan chanyeol sambil nunduk)

C : dan seperti yang udah sering gue bilang ke elo. Gue ga akan pernah cinta elo. Lo lupain semua perasaan lo karna sampai kapanpun gue ga akan berubah ke elo. Karna..

(Chanyeol ngadep ke elo, ngangkat muka lo dan cium bibir lo di depan soohyun, menyesap bibir lo cukup lama dan ngelepasin ciumannya, chanyeol senyum ke elo sambil ngelus bibir lo)

C : gue cinta *namalo* sampai kapanpun! Dan kalo lo berani2 deket2 dia, gue ga akan segan2 berbuat kasar ke elo

(Chanyeol tarik elo dari sana)

S : hiks, gue ga akan bisa ngelepas lo gitu aja. Gue akan bawa lo sampai mati! Apapun caranya! Hiks

-skip-

(Ini waktu istirahat, elo dan chanyeol lagi ada di kelas lo)

C : sayang.. pindah dong, disini terlalu rame buat mesra2an

Y : kan bisa di rumah yeol

(Chanyeol mencebikkan bibirnya)

Y : mm yeol, ajarin aku ini dong, aku ada kuis ntar

(Elo nyodorin buku lo)

C : hmm.. ada satu syarat tapi

Y : ah kamu tega banget sih yeol

C : hehe, syaratnya gampang kok.. cukup keluar dari sini dan pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang, gimana?

Y : ya udah.. kemana?

C : yang sepi.. hmm

Y/C : perpus!

-skip, di perpus-

(Kalian ada di perpus, seperti biasa perpus selalu sepi dan adem(?) Cocok untuk orang2 yang senang membaca dengan ketenangan. Elo dan chanyeol duduk di kursi belakang perpus, dekat pojok dan sedikit jauh dari pengawasan guru di meja dekat pintu itu)

Y : mmphh~

(Kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Itu yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang. Yang awalnya berniat mengajari dan belajar, kini berakhir dengan tubuh chanyeol yang mencondong ke tubuh lo, dengan bibir yang mengunci rapat bibir lo. Membuat badan lo sedikit nyender ke rak2 buku yang tinggi)

Y : nghh chanh~

C : hmm?

Y : mmphh~

(Decakan bibir terdengar di lorong itu, lorong dimana kalian duduk dan 'bermesraan' dengan bebas. Tangan kanan lo meremas buku yang sedaritadi lo bawa, sedangkan tangan kiri lo megang tangan chanyeol yang ngegantung(?) di pipi lo)

Tap tap tap

Y : nghh~

Plop~

Y : hah hah hah~

(Elo langsung nundukin kepala lo dan nutupin muka merah lo pake buku, sedangkan chanyeol kembali duduk seperti biasa, malah chanyeol natap balik orang yang lewat tadi)

C : hey bocah! Apa yang lu liat hah?

A(samaran) : e-eh maaf kak..

(Orang yang melihat adegan itu pun langsung lari dengan salah tingkah(?) Apalagi ditambah dengan tampang galak chanyeol barusan)

C : dasar kutu buku! Hehe sayang.. lanjut?

(Chanyeol turunin buku yang nutupin muka lo sambik nyengir lebar, mukanya oun udah mulai ngedeket)

TUK!

C : aw sakit yang

Y : makan tuh buku! Ayo cepet ajarin aku!

C : sedikit lagi ya?

Y : gak! Dasar cari2 kesempatan aja!

C : ah kamu mah.. ya udah sini aku liat

(Kalian pun akhirnya mengerjakan sesuatu yang benar di dalam perpus)

-skip-

TBC

Akhirnya gue berhasil lanjut disini? ﾟﾘﾂ

Untuk minta next, review dulu yaaa biar gue makin gece updatenya ㈳4

Gimana? Udah panjanb belom? Puas ga? .g

Kurang panjang? Mau lebih panjang? Reviewnya yang panjang juga yaa ㈳6

Untuk yang pertama kali liat ini, pasti aneh ._. Yuk kenalan ? ﾟﾘﾊ

Kalo mau baca awal imagine ini, kalian bisa follow+baca+like imagine ini dari chapter 1 di instagram baebkhyunee_exo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 94

 _(Chanyeol turunin buku yang nutupin muka lo sambik nyengir lebar, mukanya oun udah mulai ngedeket)_

 _TUK!_

 _C : aw sakit yang_

 _Y : makan tuh buku! Ayo cepet ajarin aku!_

 _C : sedikit lagi ya?_

 _Y : gak! Dasar cari2 kesempatan aja!_

 _C : ah kamu mah.. ya udah sini aku liat_

 _(Kalian pun akhirnya mengerjakan sesuatu yang benar di dalam perpus)_

 _-skip-_

"MINE"

IMAGINE WITH CHANYEOL

first chapter ig baebkhyunee_exo

-apartment chanyeol-

(Hari udah malam, dan kalian sekarang ada di kamar chanyeol, untuk sekedar berbaring dan bercanda setelah melaksanakan(?) Makan malam tadi)

Y : hh~ kenyang

(Chanyeol ngelus kepala lo, terus deketin mukanya ke daerah perut lo, ngusap2 perut lo pelan)

C : dede, udah kenyang ya?

(Chanyeol nempelin kupingnya di perut lo sambil cekikikan sendiri)

Y : apa sih yeol

C : kata dedenya, dia kenyang, mamanya makannya banyak kk~

Y : yeol~ ga ada dedenya!

C : ya udah, bikin dedenya supaya ada aja yuk?

Plak

Y : byuntae!

(Chanyeol tiduran di sebelah lo, meluk pinggang lo sambil kakinya bertautan sama kaki lo, kepalanya nyender di dada lo sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan elo pun ngelus2 rambut chanyeol dengan sayang)

Y : yeol

C : hm?

Y : laptop kamu mana?

C : ada.. kenapa emang?

Y : kirim email ke adik kamu dong, aku mau liat

C : ck ah ga usah

Y : sekalian bilangin kalo kita mau nikah

C : nanti aja gampang

Y : sekarang!

C : percuma aja sayang, ga akan bales juga dianya

Y : coba aja dulu

C : kok kamu pengen banget sih?

(Chanyeol ngedongakkin kepalanya ke elo sambil nautin alisnya kesel)

Y : kok kamu marah sih? Mau gimana pun juga, dia itu adik kamu, berarti dia adik ipar aku juga

C : ah kamu mah, ganggu moment aja

Y : udah cepet ambil

C : ga mau

Y : hish

(Elo dorong badan chanyeol ngejauh, dan elo jalan ke ruang tengah buat cari laptop)

Y : YEOL DITARO DIMANA?

(Teriak lo)

C : udah sini aku yang ambil

(Chanyeol juga keluar dan bawa2 laptopnya balik ke kamar. Chanyeol nyalain laptopnya, terus menelungkup tiduran di kasur)

C : nih, liat kan? Email aku aja udah ngebusuk ga di bales sama dia. Emang adek kurang ngajar dia

Y : sstt, ga boleh gitu

C : belain aja terus

Y : sensi banget kamu

C : udah kan?

Y : tulis email ke dia

C : ga ah

Y : ya udah sini aku aja

C : iya iya, kamu mau aku tulis apa buat dia emangnya?

Y : dih kamu mah kakak ga ada khawatir2nya ke adik sendiri! Tanyain kabar dia kek, apa kek

C : dianya aja gitu.. gimana aku mau peduli

(Cibir chanyeol lalu mengetik sebuah pesan untuk adiknya yang jauh disana/?)

(Elo perlahan ngerangkak dan ikut nelungkupin badan lo di atas punggung chanyeol. Peluk lehernya dari belakang dambil nopang dagu lo ke pundak chanyeol)

 _To_ : _Stephen_ Park

 _From_ : _Park Chanyeol_

 _"Hoy bro.. sebenernya gue males ngirim email ke elo, karna gue tau lo ga bakal bales. Boro2 dibales, diliat juga kaga kali, gue sih kirim lo email ini berkat paksaan yang ga berenti2 dari malaikat tanpa sayap yang ada di sebelah gue ini-"_

Y : yak! Apuss! Tulis yang bener park chanyeol! (Elo jambak pelan rambut chanyeol)

C : kenapa sih yang? Aku salah apa? (Ucap chanyeol melas)

Y : yang bener! Sini aku tulisin

 _to : Stephen Park_

 _From : Park Chanyeol_

 _"Hallo adikku sayang? Gimana kabar kamu disana? Aku yakin kamu pasti baik2 aja kan? Kamu pasti lebih mandiri di sana kk~ kapan kamu balik ke korea? Aku kangen-"_

C : gakk! Sayangg! Enggaa!

Y : ih itu bagus, udah!

C : gakk~

(Chanyeol balikin badannya ngebuat lo terlempar(?) Ke sampingnya dan chanyeol buru2 apus isi email itu)

C : astaga, apa jadinya kalo sampe dikirim kaya gitu?

Y : emang kenapa? Dia adik kamu

C : gengsi sayang, gengsi~

Y : itu kan manis..

C : astaga, aku ini bersaudara laki2 sayang.. apa tanggapan dia kalo sampe aku kirim kaya gitu? Bisa2 dia kira aku "menyimpang". bisa2 aku diketawain sama dia

Y : -,- kamu mah ga seru

(Elo balik lagi manjat(?) Ke punggung chanyeol)

Y : ya udah, ayo tulis lagi

C : kenapa aku harus tulis sih?

(Chanyeol nenggelemin mukanya ke kasur)

Y : ayo dong~ demi aku~ (elo nyender2 manja/? Ke punggung chanyeol)

C : aish~ yodah

 _to : Stephen Park_

 _From : your handsome brother, Park Chanyeol_

 _"Hey bro, gue tau lo ga akan bales email ini, tapi gue harap dan gue yakin, lo pasti baca. Bro, kenapa lo ga pernah hubungin gue? Gue ga marah sih sebenernya, tapi bagaimana pun juga, gue tetep saudara kandung lo, gue tetep kakak lo. Gue ga tau apa yang bikin lo jadi gini ke gue, kalo masalah lama itu yang jadi alesan, lo childish banget bro. Lo boleh benci gue, tapi jangan jadiin alasan buat lo lupa kalo kita masih saudara, saudara kembar. Yah, kalo boleh jujur, gue sayang ke elo, adik gue. Gue harap lo bisa ngehubungin gue, kasih tau gue keadaan lo sesekali, walau gue tau lo masih tetep berhubungan sama mama papa, tapi gue tetep harapin itu. Dan gue mohon di hari bahagia gue, elo bisa dateng kesini sebagai adik gue. Jaga kesehatan dan pergaulan lo"_

 _Sent_

Y : hiks~

C : sayang? Kok nangis?

Y : huwe chanyeol~ hiks

(Elo nangis sambil peluk leher chanyeol. Tersentuh karna email yang di tulis seorang kakak gengsian pada adiknya yang sengaja ga peka/?)

C : kamu kenapa?

Y : terharu~

(Chanyeol senyum, terus ngelus tangan lo yang meluk lehernya. Ga tau kenapa, chanyeol pun ngerasa baper karna email yang dia tulis itu)

C : yang..

Y : ngh?

C : kok.. perasaan aku ga enak ya?

Y : maksud kamu?

C : entah~ aku gelisah(?)

(Elo ngeguling ke sebelah chanyeol. Duduk disitu. Chanyeol matiin laptopnya)

C : hati aku ga enak/?

Y : kamu kepikiran?

C : engga.. bukan karna adik aku, aku- ah ga tau

Y : sini~

(Elo ngerentangin tangan lo dan peluk manja(?) Chanyeol. Setelah beberapa lama, chanyeol lepasin pelukannya)

Bugh bugh

(Chanyeok mukul2 dada kirinya)

C : berenti sialan!

Y : yeol, tenang

C : perasaan aku ga enak yang

Y : cuma perasaan kamu aja.. ayo tidur, siapa tau kamu bisa tenang

(Elo tiduran, diikuti chanyeol di sebelah lo)

C : aku takut..

Y : takut apa hm?

C : ga tau.. yang pasti aku ngerasa takut

Y : tenangin pikiran kamu

(Elo peluk chanyeol lagi, dagu chanyeol nempel di pucuk kepala lo, dan tangannya ngebungkus badan lo)

C : sayang.. boleh ga aku cium kamu?

Y : kenapa minta izin? Im yours

(Chanyeol ngebalikin badannya, nindih lo pelan, tangan kirinya nangkup pipi lo, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih ada di sela2 punggung lo)

C : saranghae~

Cup~

(Chanyeol nempelin bibirnya ke bibir lo, dan ga lama mulai menyesap lembut bibir bawah dan atas lo bergantian. Miring2in kepalanya mencari posisi pas dan nyaman. Bunyi kecipakan pun mulai mengalun pelan, chanyeol mulai lebih agresif dibanding awalnya, meraup habis bibir lo sambil lidahnya melesak masuk ke mulut lo)

Y : ngh~

(Tangan chanyeol perlahan turun, ngelus paha lo dan angkat kaki lo sampe ngelingker di pinggang chanyeol. Elo nangkup pipi chanyeol dan tengkuknya, memperdalam ciuman basahnya)

Y : cpkh~ hmpp~

(Tangan lo mulai gerak2 abstrak, ngelus2 lengan sampe punggung chanyeol dengan gerakan asal, makin bikin chanyeol bangun ke mode turn on. Chanyeol makin neken badannya ke badan lo, membuat sesuatu itu bergesekan dengan sesuatu punya lo/?)

Y : nghh~

Plop-

Y : hah hah~ (elo ngos2an)

(Chanyeol natap lo dan elo pun juga natap dia. Chanyeol deketin lagi mukanya dan otimatis elo nutup mata)

Chu~

(Dia cium kening lo dan balik natap lo lagi)

C : saranghae~

(Chanyeol ngedeketin lagi mukanya dan cium dagu lo, karna dia tau lo masih terengah dan butuh oksigen. Chanyeol menjejaki(?) Bibirnya ke rahang lo, mengecupnya lembut. Turun ke perpotongan leher lo, sampe tulang selangka lo. Menghisap permukaan kulitnya sampe lo ngerasa ngilu dan tercetak sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna merah keunguan. Chanyeol sedikit ngejauhin mukanya, sekedar ngeliat hasil karyanya. Dia tersenyum terus ngecup lembut tanda itu dan sesekali ngejilat itu)

Y : mhh~

(Lenguh lo kegelian)

C : disini gapapa kan? Ga akan keliatan

(Elo cuma ngangguk)

C : boleh lagi?

Y : hu'um, bikin sebanyak yang kamu mau (ucap lo)

(Chanyeol kembali membuat tanda kemerahan itu di sekitar situ dan ga menyentuh leher lo)

Y : ngh geli-hh ah

(Desah lo saat chanyeol menjilat2 tanda itu, ditambah area selatan kalian yang sangat bersentuhan akibat gerakan dorongan chanyeol dan kaki lo yang makin neken badan chanyeol)

TBC

Nanggung gak/? Wkwkwkwk

Sengaja dibikin sampe segitu :v

Mau lanjut nc apa selesai disitu aja? Terserah kalian, suara terbanyak gue kabulin(?) Wkwk

.

Pertama, gue mau berterima kasih buat yang review :* :*

Dan maafin gue karna susah di buka ㅠ.ㅠ gue juga ga tau kenapa susah dibukanya ㅠ.ㅠ semoga dengan pindahnya gue di ffn ini, chapternya bisa bikin puas hihi

.

Next cepet? Reviewnya yang banyak dulu :v

Yang belom review di chap 1, minta reviewnya yaa, kalo bisa setiap chap di review hehe :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 95

 _(Chanyeol ngedeketin lagi mukanya dan cium dagu lo, karna dia tau lo masih terengah dan butuh oksigen. Chanyeol menjejaki(?) Bibirnya ke rahang lo, mengecupnya lembut. Turun ke perpotongan leher lo, sampe tulang selangka lo. Menghisap permukaan kulitnya sampe lo ngerasa ngilu dan tercetak sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna merah keunguan. Chanyeol sedikit ngejauhin mukanya, sekedar ngeliat hasil karyanya. Dia tersenyum terus ngecup lembut tanda itu dan sesekali ngejilat itu)_

 _Y : mhh~_

 _(Lenguh lo kegelian)_

 _C : disini gapapa kan? Ga akan keliatan_

 _(Elo cuma ngangguk)_

 _C : boleh lagi?_

 _Y : hu'um, bikin sebanyak yang kamu mau (ucap lo)_

 _(Chanyeol kembali membuat tanda kemerahan itu di sekitar situ dan ga menyentuh leher lo)_

 _Y : ngh geli-hh ah_

 _(Desah lo saat chanyeol menjilat2 tanda itu, ditambah area selatan kalian yang sangat bersentuhan akibat gerakan dorongan chanyeol dan kaki lo yang makin neken badan chanyeol)_

"MINE"

IMAGINE WITH CHANYEOL

first chapter ig baebkhyunee_exo

Rating : T - M untuk chap ini :D

Plop~

(Chanyeol natap lo dan cium kening lo)

C : saranghae~

Y : kamu udah ngomong berkali-kali. Nado saranghae yeol

C : aku ga mau kehilangan kamu

Y : aku juga

C : jangan pernah tinggalin aku

Y : ga akan.. kamu kenapa sih?

(Elo ngelus2 rahang chanyeol)

C : aku cuma takut.. hati aku ga tenang

Y : *senyum* terus apa yang bisa bikin suasana hati kamu baik lagi?

C : kamu..

Y : aku?

C : cukup kamu janji terus di samping aku

Y : kamu ga perlu minta pun aku akan gitu

C : janji?

(Elo ngangguk terus cium bibir chanyeol)

Kalian pun ciuman dengan panasnya O.O

C : sayang.. boleh?

(Elo ngangguk lemah dan balik cium chanyeol lagi)

Elo perlahan masukin tangan ke dalam baju chanyeol, elo lepasin ciuman lo dan natap chanyeol. Chanyeol pun bangun, dan lepasin sendiri bajunya di depan lo, ngelempar bajunya ke bawah dan cium lo lagi. Perlahan elo pegang celana chanyeol, turunin celana chanyeol dibantu sama kaki lo

C : cpkh~ ngh kamu nakal ya sekarang

(Chanyeol tersenyum miring ngeliat lo dan natap celananya yang udh lepas, nyisain boxer hitamnya)

Y : m-ma-maaf

C : sstt, kamu agresif gini aku suka

Y : byuntae!

C : yang mesum siapa sih sayang? Siapa yang buka celana aku hm?

(Chanyeol ngegoda lo)

Y : y-ya udah! Sana!

(Elo balikin badan lo)

C : jangan gitu dong, aku cuma bercanda.. masa iya aku udah kaya gini kamunya ngambek

(Chanyeol cium punggung lo, tangannya meluk pinggang lo)

Y : ga t- akh~ yeol! Geli akh!

(Chanyeol ngegelitik pinggang lo, ngebuat lu menggelinjang kegelian)

C : masih mau ngambek hm?

Y : ahahaha yeol lepas ahh ampun yeol hahaha iya iya akh!

Chanyeol nindih lo lagi dan cium bibir lo. Perlahan chanyeol narik selimut sampe batas pinggang, buka celana piyama lo tanpa lepasin ciumannya. Ga lama kemudian, chanyeol naked dan elo masih half naked

Y : ba-baju a-aku?

C : kenapa baju kamu?

Y : g-ga dibuka?

Chanyeol senyum terus cium kening lo

C : biar kamu ga dingin

Elo peluk chanyeol sambil ngecup permukaan bahu kekar chanyeol

C: ngh

Chanyeol membenamkan mukanya di tengkuk lo, nunggu apa yang lo lakuin selesai

Cuph!

Elo lepasin sedotan(?) Mulut lo dari pundak chanyeol

C : u-udah selesai sayang?

Y : aku mau lagi~

C : mhh~

Lenguh chanyeol karna desahannya tertahan.

Plop~

Elo pun sibuk membuat banyak kissmark di pundak chanyeol, karna ga sabar dan terlalu mendesak, Chanyeol perlahan memasukkan itunya ._. /ga kuat /

Y : mhh ngh

C : s-sakit?

Elo ngegeleng dan cengkram lengan chanyeol kuat. Chanyeol perlahan gerakin pinggulnya secara perlahan sambil menciumi leher lo yang mulai keringetan.

Y : ahh~

C : terus sayang-

Y : ahh m-more-hh yeolhh!

Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya, memegang pinggang lo dan kembali menghentakkan dirinya masuk ke elo dengan kencang.

Y : akh akh akh~

C : sshhh~ otte?

Chanyeol menumpukan tangannya di sisi-sisi kepala lo

Y : nghh~ deep-erhh

C : ouhh~

Clokh

Clokh

Bunyi-bunyian keras pun terdengar memenuhi ruang kamar. Cukup lama chanyeol menggenjot lo dengan kasar sampe pada puncaknya(?)

Y : yeolh~

C : nghh~ Aku-hh

Y : deeperhh yeolh~

SLEBH!

CROTT!

Y : hhngg~ akh~

C : hah hah hah~

Chanyeol bergerak pelan lagi, kembali mein-outkan dirinya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, menikmati sisa cairannya yang masih keluar di dalam lo

C : a-apa aku terlalu kasar sayang?

Elo ngegeleng sambil gigit jari telunjuk lo, ngerasa geli sekaligus hangat dari cairan chanyeol

C : ga ada yang sakit hm?

Elo narik tengkuk chanyeol dan cium bibir chanyeol

Y : engga yeol, kamu ga usah khawatir, aku baik-baik aja

Chanyeol ngelus muka lo, sekalian ngelap ngeringet lo

Cup~

C : saranghae~

Y : nado saranghae~

Perlahan chanyeol keluarin anunya dari lo

Y : mmhh

C : kenapa? sakit?

Y : e-engga

C : kamu mau ganti baju? Baju kamu basah keringetan

Y : a-aku mau ke kamar mandi

Elo pun bangun, ngebungkus badan bagian bawah lo pake selimut, sedangkan chanyeol pake lagi boxernya

Y : shh~

Ringis lo saat lo udh berdiri

C : kenapa?

Y : perih (cicit lo)

C : maaf ya sayang

Chanyeol berdiri terus gendong lo ke kamar mandi

Cuph~

C : jangan lama-lama.. udah malem, kamu harus cepet tidur, nanti aku bawain baju kamu kesini

Elo cuma ngangguk kemudian tutup pintu kamar mandi yang emang ada di kamar chanyeol. Chanyeol jalan ke lemarinya, pake celana pendek punyanya dan ngambil baju piyama baru buat lo. Dia sengaja ga pake baju karna ga tahan panas.

Tok tok tok~

C : sayang, ini bajunya

Y : hmm.. tunggu..

PRANG!

C : SAYANG?

Chanyeol teriak di balik pintu dan langsung masuk karna panik

Y : chanyeol? Jangan masuk!

Elo buru-buru nutup badan lo yang lagi naked pake tangan lo

C : a-aku panik yang..

Chanyeol natap badan lo dan secara spontan langsung neguk air liurnya. Dan jreng~(?) Adik chanyeol pun bangun lagi liat lo

Y : g-gelasnya p-pecah

Elo nunjuk pecahan kaca yang ada di lantai

C : ah i-iya, biar aku beresin

Chanyeol buru-buru jongkok di depan lo, beresin serpihan kacanya dan buang ke tempat sampah yang ada di sana.

C : ini.. b-baju kamu

Chanyeol kasih baju lo

Y : tangan kamu berdarah yeol!

Elo langsung pegang tangan kanan chanyeol yang mana jarinya berdarah terkena goresan kaca tadi. Dan elo pun ga nutupin lagi badan lo, ngebuat chanyeol makin salah fokus(?) XD

Cuph~

Elo kulum jari chanyeol, biar nyumbat darah yang masih ngalir itu tanpa tau chanyeol makin kesiksa, bukan karna sakit di jarinya, tapi sakit di 'adiknya'. Kuluman lo makin kenceng dan bikin chanyeol makin mikir yang iya iya. Bikin ambigu(?)

C : ngh~

Chanyeol malah merem menikmati(?)

Y : kenapa? Sakit? Perih?

C : s-sakit

Elo narik keluar jari tangan chanyeol dari mulut lo, pencet-pencet jarinya tapi udah ga ada lagi darah yang keluar

Y : darahnya udah ber- mphh~

Chabyeol mepetin badan lo ke washtafel sambil cium- _lumat-_ bibir lo. Elo pegangan ke bahu chanyeol sambil bales ciumannya.

C : maaf sayang.. tapi adik aku bangun lagi

Setelah ngomong itu chanyeol cium bibir lo lagi, elo pun ngalungin tangan lo ke leher chanyeol. Cukup lama kalian ciuman dan elo dorong pelan dada chanyeol sampe ciuman pun terlepas

C : b-boleh ga?

Elo senyum terus ngelus pipi chanyeol

Y : im yours yeol, kamu ga perlu izin, oke?

Chanyeol cium kening lo, terus balikin badan lo jadi menghadap ke washtafel, nunggingin badan lo dan elo mencengkram sisi washtafel. Chanyeol buka celananya dan mengarahkan juniornya ke itu lu.

Menggenjot lu sambil menciumi punggung lo yang mengkilap karna keringet.

/GUE SKIP AJIN NCNYA LAGI WKWKWKWK/

-ceitanya udah crot(?) *anjuu xD-

Elo udah pake baju lo lagi yang dibawain chanyeol tadi setelah beresin sisa-sisa cairan cinta chanyeol dan chanyeol juga udah pake lagi boxernya. Chanyeol gendong lo keluar kamar mandi

Y : aku ga mau tidur di tempat tidur

C : loh? Kenapa? Terus mau tidur dimana?

Y : disitu lengket, gerah, aku ga mau

C : terus maunya dimana?

Y : aku mau kita tidur di sofa ruang tengah

C : sofa? Kamu ngigau?

Y : kamu ga mau? Ya udah, aku aja yang tidur disana

C : iya, iya, ngambek mulu kamu.. aku ambil selimut baru dulu, kamu duduk disini dulu

Chanyeol turunin elo dari gendongannya dan dudukin elo di pinggir tempat tidur. Elo narik sprei dan taro di lantai buat di cuci besok. Chanyeol ambil selimut, bantal juga guling cadangan dari lemari.

C : ayok

Chanyeol jongkok di depan lo, sodorin punggungnya buat gendong lo

Y : aku bisa jalan sendiri kok

Elo pun bangun dan jalan disebelah chanyeol. Dan disinilah kalian, di sofa ruang tengah sesuai kemauan lo.

Chanyeol ngeberesin peralatan(?) Tidurnya, ngebuka sofanya jadi lebih besar dan bisa buat tidur (sofa cem kasur).

C : hoamm~ ngantuk, ayo saang tidur udah malem

Chanyeol nepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, dan elo langsung tiduran disana. Meluk chanyeol layaknya guling besar(?)

Y : nyanyiin dong yeol

C : nyanyi? Aku ga bisa ah

Y : mau dinyanyiin kamu~

C : aku bisanya main musik bukan nyanyi

Y : nyanyi~ waktu itu kamu kan nyanyi!

Akhirnya mau ga mau chanyeol nyanyi (nyanyi apa aja yang menurut lu romantis). Chanyeol nyanyi sambil ngelus2 punggung lo, biar makin nyenyak tidurnya. Setelah selesai nyanyi dan elo pun udah tidur, chanyeol cium kening lo dan narik selimut sampe leher lo dan ikut tidur.

-Skip, paginya-

.

 _TBC_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gimana chapter yang ini? Puaskah? Ncnya kurang hotkah? XD gue mah ga bisa vulgar orangnya :v *boong

Seenggaknya gue udh bikin nc disini :v dan menurut gue udh lumayan panjang juga, walaupun nc yang keduanya ga gue detailin karna gue cape mikir yadong berlebihan(?) XD

Next cepet? Review yaa kalo bisa fav juga :D

Oh iyaa, gue mau promosi xD gue publish ff chanbaek loh~ hehe ayo dong dibaca :v siapa tau suka, review+fav+foll juga sekalian xD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 96

""MINE"

IMAGINE WITH CHANYEOL  
for first chapter ig baebkhyunee_exo

* * *

Elo pun bangun dari tidur lo

C : good morning baby

Y : good morning..

C : gimana tidur kamu?

Y : nyenyak

Chanyeol ngusap2 rambut lo sambil senyum

Y : kenapa ga mandi? Ga kuliah?

C : aku ga mau kuliah

Y : loh kenapa?

C : ga mau aja, ga usah kuliah yuk yang

Y : aku mau kuliah

Elo pun bangun dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi buat mandi *yaiyalah

-skip-

Akhirnya setelah lo paksa, chanyeol pun berangkat kuliah bareng sama lo

Y : pulangnya jalan-jalan dulu yu?

C : boleh.. kamj mau kemana hm?

Y : ke cafe deket apartment kamu aja gimana? Disana suasanya enak

C : oke

Kalian berpegangan tangan menuju kampus

S : nikmatin sisa kesenangan kalian!

Ucap soohyun yang sedari tadi natap kalian

-skip, pulangnya-

Kalian memutuskan buat mampir ke cafè seperti kemauan lo yang ada ga jauh dari apartment Chanyeol. Menikmati waktu sampe hari mulai gelap.

Y : chanyeol, beliin itu

Ucap lo sambil nunjuk keluar jendela, nuntuk ke sebrang jalan sana

C : apa?

Y : itu, yang dijual itu. Banyak yang beli, kayanya enak

C : oke, tunggu sebentar ya, jangan kemana2

Elo ngangguk, dan chanyeol pun keluar cafe. Elo liatin chanyeol dari situ, dan ga sengaja mata lo nangkap sesuatu

Y : s-soohyun?

Gumam elo. Ya itu soohyun, ada ga jauh dari tempat jualan yang lo maksud tadi. Soohyun pun ngelirik lo dan kemudian ngeliatin chanyeol

Y : mau apa dia?

Elo bergegas keluar cafe buat nyamperin chanyeol. Menunggu sampe lampu merah dan lo mulai nyebrang. Pas lo ada di tengah jalan, soohyun buru2 lari buat ikut nyebrang

Grep~

Soohyun pegang tangan lo

Y : m-mau apa kamu?

S : gue? Gue mau chanyeol

Y : gak akan!

S : oh begitu? Lo pikir gue bisa lepasin chanyeol gitu aja?

Y : chanyeol tunangan aku dan kita bakal nikah bentar lagi! Please jangan ganggu hubungan kita

S : ga akan! Gue ga akan biarin! Kalo gue ga dapetin chanyeol, maka lo pun ga bisa, *namalo*!

Y : kamu ga berhak ngomong gitu!

S : gue ga peduli! Gue engga, maka lo pun engga!

Y : lepasin soohyun!

Elo mulai natap panik karna sebentar lagi lampu hijau

S : biar aja! Biar kita mati berdua!

Soohyun menyeringai

Y : ga soohyun! Jangan gila! Lepasin!

S : gue emang gila! Hahaha! Dan itu karna Chanyeol!

Ting~ lampu kembali berwarna hijau, keadaan disana cukup gelap, bisa aja pengendara ga mgeliat lo dan soohyun. Soohyun senyum ngeliat mobil yang mulai gerak

Y : soohyun!

S : jangan membantah takdir hahaha!

Mobil makin deket dan sorot lampu makin terang. Soohyun udah nutup matanya, seakan-akan menikmati detik2 terakhirnya

Y : SOOHYUN LEPAS!

CITT~

C : SAYANG!

BRAK!

Chanyeol langsung narik lo ke pinggir jalan dan meluk lo erat sebelum mobil tadi makin deket. Elo nangis dengan keras di pelukan Chanyeol

Y : s-soohyun hiks!

C : sstt, udah tenang, tenang sayang

Chanyeol ngelus2 punggung lo, sedangkan matanya tetep fokus ngeliat tubuh soohyun yang terlempar cukup jauh dengan darah dimana2. Soohyun masih natap Chanyeol, menggumamkan kata2 yang tak dapat di ngertiin siapapun, ngeliat itu, Chanyeol langsung memejamkan mata.

Y : t-tolongin s-soohyun hiks

C : sstt~ kamu ga apa2 kan?

Elo ngegeleng di dada Chanyeol

C : sekarang ayo kita pulang

Y : soohyun?

C : dia udah ga ada, sayang. Biar orang2 yang bantu dia, itu salah dia sendiri

Elo natap Chanyeol ga percaya

C : percaya sama aku, ga baik kita ada di sini lama2

Cup~

Chanyeol cium kening lo terus peluk lo lagi dan bawa lo masuk ke mobil.

Y : chanyeol.. soohyun meninggal?

Chanyeol senyum, terus pegang tangan lo, cium punggung tangan lo sambil ngelus tangan lo

C : ga usah dipikirin sayang

Y : gimana aku ga mikirin yeol?! Di depan mata aku sendiri! Hiks~

C : ini bukan salah kamu, itu murni kesalahan dia.

Y : tapi yeol~ hiks!

Elo nundukin kepala lo, nutup muka lo pake kedua tangan lo. Chanyeol nepiin mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dia natap lo

C : hey, jangan nangis terus dong. Coba kamu pikirin, siapa yang ngebuat masalah itu hm?

Chanyeol ngusap tangan lo

C : dia sendiri sayang. Dia malah mau ikut celakain kamu kan? Buat apa kamu peduliin orang kaya gitu hm? Liat sisi baiknya, kita bisa bersama tanpa gangguan lagi kan? Udah, jangan nangisin dia, dia ga pantes kamu tangisin

Chanyeol bawa lo ke pelukannya

.

TBC!

* * *

HUWEE AKHIRNYA GUE UPDATE JUGAA :' ) maaf kalo terlalu lama, terlalu dikit, terlalu aneh, atau banyak typo (typo is my style wkwkwk)

Feelnya udh ilang yaa? :" iya nih gue juga ngerasa makin ga jelas ㅠ.ㅠ terlalu maksain update jadi gini ㅠ.ㅠ jujur aja gue udh rada ga ngefeel, ceritanya jadi aneh ㅠ.ㅠ tapi gue tetep berharap kalian masih mau baca ini sampe selesai :' )

Seperti yang gue bilang dulu2, kalo imagine ini genrenya berubah. Tenang aja, ini bukan cem ggs atau tukang bubur naek haji(?) Yang ceritanya panjang tapi dibuat2 biar panjang(?) /ngomong paan sih/ ini cerita emang udh sesuai alur gue dari awal kok :D

Dan dengan sedikit konflik lagi, ini imagine bakal selesai *horee~

Maaf kalo kurang puas dan jadinya ga jelas gini ㅠ.ㅠ update lama dan malah bikin ff yang lain2 ㅠ.ㅠ gue tetep usahain ini imagine sampe END.

RnR~~~

P.s : jangan pikir kalian akan bahagia sama Chanyeol HAHAHAHA XD. Sesuatu menunggu kalian di Chap2 depan~ byee~ sampe ketemu di chap selanjutnya~


	5. Chapter 5

"MINE"

IMAGINE WITH CHANYEOL

first chap ig baebkhyunee_exo

-BANYAK TYPO, harap maklum-

.

"Cpkh~"

Elo berhenti jalan saat sampe di belokan deket lorong kampus karna mendengar sesuatu yang mengusik elo.

"Eunghh~ chanhh~"

Elo semakin mempertajamkan indra pendengaran elo, meyakinkan bahwa seseorang mendesahkan seseorang bernama 'chan'.

"Chanyeolhh~"

DEG!

Elo berdiri mematung disitu, seseorang mendesahkan nama chanyeol dan itu makin bikin lo penasaran. Elo jalan pelan ke tikungan itu, elo langsung membulatkan mata lo. Tubuh lo langsung nabrak tembok saking kagetnya(?). Di pojok sana, elo liat punggung tegap dengan kepala yang miring, sebelah tangan yang bertumpu di tembok, dengan seseorang yang ada di kungkungannya, elo bisa pastiin dan yakin banget kalo itu adalah chanyeol, dari bentuk badan dan rambut, ditambah seseorang yang sialnya cewek itu terus nyebut nama chanyeol dengan desahan laknatnya. Mereka bercumbu di pojok sana, chanyeol dan seorang perempuan bercumbu di depan lo. Perempuan itu nampak sadar dengan kehadiran lo, elo memicingkan mata lo untuk tau siapa cewe itu. Perempuan itu buka matanya dan natap lo, kemudian balik nutup mata lagi.

Y : s-so-soohyun? B-bu-bukannya dia..

Plop~

S : chanyeollie~

Soohyun nyebut chanyeol dengan manjanya, ngelus pipi chanyeol sambil senyum dan chanyeol pun ga merasa risih, malah dia balik cium soohyun lagi

S : c-chanyeolhh~ saranghae~

C : mmhh, nado~ cpkh

Kaki lo pun makin lemes

Y : c-chanyeol!

Ga ada yang denger lo, mereka masih asik dengan kegiatan mereka

Y : CHANYEOL!

Kali ini chanyeol berhenti, tapi ga balikin badannya. Chanyeol cium kening soohyun dan nengok sedikit ke belakang

C : apa?

Dia jawab dengan nada dingin

Y : a-apa yang kamu lakuin chanyeol?

C : aku? Lakuin apa?

Y : s-soohyun!

C : oh.. seperti yang kamu liat, aku lagi ciuman sama dia. Kamu punya mata kan buat liat ini semua?

Y : k-kamu..

C : apa?! Jangan ganggu kita! Pergi sana

Y : tapi soohyun.. soohyun udah meni-

S : meninggal?! Lo emang liat gue meninggal hah? Engga kan?! Dan sekarang! Lo liat sendiri, kalo chanyeol milih gue! Dan dia ninggalin lo

Y : engga!

C : apanya yang engga?! Kamu liat sendiri kan?! Aku akan disini sama soohyun! Tolong pergi, jangan ganggu aku.

S : chanyeol cuma milik gue! Sampai kapanpun! Inget itu

C : yeah, im yours baby

Kemudian chanyeol kembali cium bibir soohyun dengan bergairah.

Y : engga! Chanyeol! Apa kamu gila hah?! CHANYEOL!

Chanyeol ga mengindahkan teriakan lo, chanyeol gendong soohyun dan pergi dari situ

Y : chanyeol~ hiks chanyeol~

Elo terduduk disana, menangisi chanyeol yang pergi bersama soohyun

Y : chanyeol~ kamu janji kita akan nikah hiks, soohyun udah meninggal, chanyeol! Dia bukan siapa2 kamu hiks, kamu jahat chanyeol hiks, kamu jahat hiks

Tuk~

Seseorang pegang pundak lo, menyeringai di depan lo, mengangkat kayu besar tinggi2 di depan lo

C : selamat tinggal, semoga tidurmu nyenyak. Selamanya.

BRAK-!

Y : CHANYEOL!

Bruk~

Y : hah hah hah~

Elo terbangun dari tidur dan mimpi aneh lo. Badan lo berkeringat, kepala lo terasa pusing, ditambah air mata lo yang membasahi pipi lo

C : sayang.. gwaenchana?

Chanyeol yang di sebelah lo pun ikut bangun dengan wajah paniknya.

Y : chanyeol~

Elo nangis dan langsung peluk chanyeol

C : sssttt, tenang.. aku disini.. sstt~

Chanyeol nepuk2 punggung lo

Y : chanyeol~~

C : aku disini sayang, aku disini

Y : aku takut hiks

C : jangan khawatir, aku disini

Chanyeol cium kepala lo dan ngelus2 punggung lo.

Y : hiks aku mimpi hiks kamu.. soohyun, kalian-

C : sstt, ga akan terjadi apa2, soohyun udah meninggal dan aku disini, jangan mikirin itu.. tenangin diri kamu

Chanyeol natap elo, apus air mata sama keringet lo

Y : jangan tinggalin aku chanyeol

C : ga akan sayang. Selama aku mampu, aku akan disini, disamping kamu

Chanyeol nenangin elo, dan berakhir dengan lo yang tidur di pelukannya sambil chanyeol ngelus punggung lo.

C : aku juga takut, sayang..

Lirih chanyeol terus cium kepala lo. Chanyeol kembali nginget rangkaian mimpi anehnya

C : aku akan lindungin kamu..

Chanyeol ngerapetin selimutnya dan ikut tidur.

-skip-

Elo ngerjapin mata lo perlahan, mendongakkan wajah lo natap chanyeol yang berlumuran darah. Tunggu. Darah?

DEG!

Elo buka selimut lo, dan jreng(?) Semua merah.

Y : chanyeol? Kamu kenapa?

Ucap lo panik sambil ngusap pipi chanyeol yang berbercak darah

C : sakit~

Y : sakit, mana chanyeol mana yang sakit?

C : sakit~

Y : mana yang sa-

C : HYA!

Chanyeol nerkam lo dengan wajah seram dan mirip seseorang

Y : SOOHYUN!

S : HAHAHAHAHA!

Y : AKH! ENGGA!

Puk!

C : sayang bangun!

Mimpi. Lagi2 lo mimpiin hal kaya gitu.

C : kamu mimpi lagi hm?

Y : aku takut~

C : hh~ kamu terlalu mikirin sayang

Y : ka-kamu ga mimpiin sesuatu yang serem atau sejenisnya?

Chanyeol diem, terus peluk lo

C : jangan takut, itu cuma mimpi, semua cuma mimpi.. ya, cuma mimpi kebetulan

C : sekarang kamu mandi, aku beli sarapan buat kita

Y : jangan tinggalin aku

C : sebentar aja.. aku janji cuma sebentar, bahkan sebelum kamu keluar kamar mandi, aku udah disini lagi, oke?

Y : tapi aku

C : percayalah ga ada apa2

Y : ya udah, hati2

Cup

Elo cium bibir chanyeol kemudian chanyeol pergi keluar. Elo ngusap wajah lo kasar

Y : apa2an mimpi kaya gitu? Hh~ oke, ga ada apa2, cuma mimpi.

Elo pun melangkah ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri lo.

Tuk tuk

Cklek~

Y : c-chanyeol?

Elo langsung pake anduk, dan jalan menuju pintu kamar mandi

Y : chanyeol? Kamu udah balik?

Ga ada jawaban, elo pun ngedeket ke pintu dan samar2 liat siluet seseorang (anying gue takut sendiri -_-)

Y : chanyeol?

Siluet itu makim deket ke kamar mandi. Elo makin mundurin langkah lo karna perasaan lo ga enak

Bruk bruk bruk

Pintu itu di gedor2 dan di gebruk(?) Dari luar

Whuss~

BRAK!

Y : AKH! CHANYEOL! CHANYEOLL!

Elo teriak saat badan lo jatoh du lantai karna kaya sesuatu dorong lo. Badan lo nabrak keramik(?) Di sana

Bruk

C : sayang?!

Dan chanyeol datang di saat yang tepat. Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan elo pun peluk erat chanyeol

C : sayang.. kamu gapapa?

Elo cuma nangis karna ga tau harus ngomong apa. Chanyeol langsung gendong badan lo dan tidurin lo ke kasur.

C : ada apa? Kamu kenapa?

Elo diem aja sambil natap kosong ke depan, tapi lo tetep nangis

C : sayang? Jawab aku

Chanyeol ngusap air mata lo

C : kamu kepeleset? Hm? Jawab aku, jangan bikin aku khawatir gini. Ada yang luka?

Elo tetep diem sambil nangis

C : jangan nangis.. aku disini

Chanyeol peluk lo dan elo tetep ga respon

C : sekarang pake baju ya

Chanyeol beranjak tapi lo langsung pegang tangan chanyeol

Y : jangan

C : kamu mau apa hm? Biar aku ambilin

Y : kamu. Aku mau kamu.

C : oke, aku disini sekarang

Y : aku. Mau. Kamu.

Elo duduk dan natap chanyeol. Elo bangun dan narik chanyeol makin duduk ketengah ranjang. Elo hempasin badan chanyeol ke ranjang dan duduk di paha chanyeol

C : sayang, kamu kenapa?

Chanyeol duduk dan sekarang berhadapan sama lo

Y : aku mau kamu!

Elo menyeringai terus buka 2 kancing atas chanyeol dan narik bajunya keluar dari kepala chanyeol. Chanyeol pun half naked. Elo langsung ngalungin tangan lo ke leher chanyeol, senyum terus cium bibir Chanyeol

Y : mphh~ cpkh~

Elo hisap bibir chanyeol bergantian, menjilat setiap permukaan bibir penuh chanyeol. Dan chanyeol perlahan ikut bales ciuman agresif lo. 3 menit penuh kalian berciuman sampe akhirnya elo lepasin ciuman lo. Elo natap chanyeol dengan pandangan nakal lo, tangan lo tetep ngelingker di lehernya. Perlahan tangan lo megang tangan chanyeol dan mengarahkannya ke dada lo

C : sayang. Kamu kenapa?

Chanyeol nahan tangannya, tapi elo langsung cium leher chanyeol, jilat dan menggelitiki lehernya.

Sret~

handuk lo pun kebuka. Dengan sebelah tangan, elo singkirin anduk lo, lempar anduk itu ke bawah.

C : ngh

Desah tertahan chanyeol. Chanyeol pegang pinggang lo dan angkat lo supaya tidur di tempat tidur. Chanyeol nindih badan lo, matanya menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh lo

C : astaga! Ada memar

Chanyeol ngelus pinggang lo yang terdapat memar biru keunguan.

C : aku mau cari salep dulu

Chanyeol narik selimut ke badan lo dan bangun

Grep~

Y : itu ga penting sekarang.

Elo narik tangan chanyeol perlahan dan chanyeol balik duduk di ranjang. Elo pun bangun, meluk chanyeol sambil cium bibirnya dengan ciuman basah dan bergairah. Tangan lo ngelus2 badan chanyeol dan berakhir di gundukan di bawah perutnya yang makin keras.

C : hah~

Elo remes dengan gerakan memijat di bagian kejantanan chanyeol.

C : shh sayanghh

Y : i know you want me, right?

Elo gigit kecil leher chanyeol dan narik chanyeol supaya tidur nindih lo. Elo peluk chanyeol dan kedua kaki lo ngelingkar di pinggang chanyeol

C : a-apa kamu-hh yakin hm?

Chanyeol natap lo sambil benerin anak rambut lo yang nempel di dahi lo karna keringet. Elo ngangguk

C : memar kamu.. aku khawatir itu sakit

Elo ngegeleng dan cium bibir chanyeol sebentar.

Perang kasur pun tak dapat di elakkan.

Y : ouhh, feel me baby? Hh~ ahhh

Tubuh lo terhentak2 dengan cepat.

Y : ugh! Chanyeol~ ahh terushh ahh Chanyeollie~

Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu. Dia memperlambat gerakannya

Y : wae chanyeol? Kenapa berhenti hm? Ayo terus chanyeol - ah~

Chanyeol natap lo dengan intens, natap jauh ke dalam mata lo.

Y : ngghh chanyeol~ ayo cepathh

Chanyeol ngejauhin badannya dari lo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Y : ada apa hm?

Elo mainin jari lo di dada chanyeol yang basah, kemudian nangkup pipi chanyeol

Y : ayo, bergeraklah sayanghh nghh

Elo ngedeketin wajah lo ke chanyeol, tapi chanyeol langsung ngejauhin wajahnya, chanyeol bangun dan ngelepasin kontak tubuhnya. Chanyeol langsung pake celananya lagi dan bangun.

Y : chanyeol! Ada apa? Kenapa?

C : berenti ngucapin nama gue!

Elo senyum dan ngedeket ke arah chanyeol

Y : ada apa sayang? Aku kurang puasin kamu hm?

Elo ngerangkak ke arah chanyeol yang berdiri di pinggi kasur, nyentuh celana chanyeol dan

SLAP!

Chanyeol nampar tangan lo

C : BERENTI! SEKARANG KELUAR LO!

Elo semakin menyeringai

.

TBC

* * *

.

Gue kayanya bakal ga sempet update cepet :(( dikarenakan gue bentar lagi mau PKL ㅠ.ㅠ belom PKL aja gue lama updatenya, gimana pas PKL? Tapi gue usahain tetep update dan selesaian semua ff yg pernah gue bikin.

Gimana? Makin anehkah? Adalah yang nanggap itu soohyun idup lagi? Oh NO. Soohyun udah bener2 meninggal loh XD dan itu cuma mimpi buruk aja. Semoga kalian suka sama alur imagine yg baru ini ya (: udah panjang kan ini isinya? Isi apa yang panjang? ISI CELANA CHANYEOL BHAKS :v ga deng. Isi celana chanyeol hanya dia, Tuhan, Baekhyun :v, dan gue yang tau *eh XD

Dan sekali lagi gue ingetin, inj ff ga melenceng/gue nambah2in chapter kok. Ini udah sesuai sama pemikiran awal gue. Dan yang mau bahagia terus sama chanyeol. Oh tidak bisa wkwkwk liat aja apa yang bakal terjadi sama kalian muahahahahaha. Penderitaan kalian ga akan berakhir :v wakakakak /ketawa nista/ dan satu lagi. Gue ngetik ini malem2 dan gue takut sendiri karna ulah gue sendiri(?) Wkwkwkwk. Dan adegan terakhir itu juga ga tau kenapa gue buat :v mungkin ada salah satu reader yang minta nc :v nih gue kabulin :v

Apakah yang terjadi? Ada apa sama chanyeol? Ada apa sama gue? Ada apa antara gue dan chanyeol? Tunggu SMent. Confirm aja ya ;) wakakakak ga deng. Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter selanjutnya~~ review banyak, isi chapter tambah panjang :v

RnR!

(Jangan lupa review chap kemaren2 juga, karna review kalian bikin gue makin semangat lanjutinnya)


	6. Chapter 6

_Elo ngedeketin wajah lo ke chanyeol, tapi chanyeol langsung ngejauhin wajahnya, chanyeol bangun dan ngelepasin kontak tubuhnya. Chanyeol langsung pake celananya lagi dan bangun._

 _Y : chanyeol! Ada apa? Kenapa?_

 _C : berenti ngucapin nama gue!_

 _Elo senyum dan ngedeket ke arah chanyeol_

 _Y : ada apa sayang? Aku kurang puasin kamu hm?_

 _Elo ngerangkak ke arah chanyeol yang berdiri di pinggi kasur, nyentuh celana chanyeol dan_

 _SLAP!_

 _Chanyeol nampar tangan lo_

 _C : BERENTI! SEKARANG KELUAR LO!_

 _Elo semakin menyeringai_

 _._

"MINE"

IMAGINE WITH CHANYEOL

first Chap ig baebkhyunee_exo

\- banyak typo, harap maklum-

* * *

.

Chanyeol ngedeket ke elo, dia pegang bahu lo, dan mata Chanyeol berkaca2

C : aku tau ini bukan kamu.. sayang, please..

Chanyeol natap mata lo

C : sayang?

Elo pun menyeringai terus tertawa, megang tangan Chanyeol dan cengkram kuat sampe Chanyeol meringis kesakitan

C : s-sayang, sadar

Kini kuku2 lo udh mulai melukai tangan Chanyeol sampai2 keluar darah dari bekas tancepan/? Kuku lo di tangannya

C : baby please..

Chanyeol nundukin mukanya sambil nahan perih dan sakit di tangannya, tapi kemudian Chanyeol ngegelengin kepalanya, balik natap elo dengan menantang. Chanyeol pegang kedua tangan lo sampe tangan chanyeol terlepas dari cengkraman lo. Chanyeol micingin matanya natap elo yang masih dengan seringaian serem lo

C : apa yang lo mau?

Y : aku? Aku mau kamu, sayang

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng

C : gue tau ini bukan *nama lo*! SOOHYUN! GUE TAU INI ELO!"

Y : HAHAHAHAHA!

C : SIALAN! CEPET KELUAR DARI SINI!

Y : GA AKAN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

C : APA YANG LO MAU?! LO GA PANTES KAYA GINI! LO BEDA ALAM!

Y : GAK! DENGAN BEGINI, GUE 1 ALAM SAMA LO HAHAHAHAHA

Elo tertawa terbahak2, Chanyeol pegang tangan dingin lo, terus cium punggung tangan lo

C : sayang.. jangan biarin orang, maksud aku SETAN biadab ini ada di tubuh kamu, sayang sadar

Chanyeol tangkup kedua pipi lo, natap elo dalam dan lembut

C : sayang.. demi kita, saranghae

Lalu kemudian Chanyeol cium bibir lo dengan lembut. Cukup lama dan elo pun memberontak, bukan karna kehabisan nafas. Bukan. Tangan lo cengkram pundak kiri Chanyeol dan kembali terlihat luka terbuka disana, Chanyeol membiarkannya dan tetep fokus ke ciumannya/? Sampe akhirnya kelembutan Chanyeol perlahan membuat cengkraman elo melemah dan tangan lo terkulai ke bawah, air mata lo pun perlahan turun. Setelah dirasa elo tenang, Chanyeol lepasin ciumannya sambil senyum natap elo

Y : c-chanyeol~

Elo senyum kecil ke arah Chanyeol dan dibales dengan pelukan darinya, elo pun bales peluk dan mulai memjamkan mata lo yang kerasa berat

Y : aku cape

Lirih lo sambil nidurin pala lo di bahu kanan Chanyeol, Chanyeol senyum terus ngelus punggung lo

C : istirahat, sekarang kamu tidur ya, aku ada di samping kamu

Cup~

C : saranghae

Setelahnya, elo ga denger dan merasakan apa2 lagi. Seakan2 lo itu pingsan dan ga tau apa yang terjadi barusan.

Setelah ga dapet reaksi dari lo, Chanyeol perlahan baringin elo ke kasur, natap elo yang tertidur sambil ngelus rambut lo, Chanyeol juga pakein elo baju, sedangkan dia ngebalut lukanya. Chanyeol duduk di pinggir tempat tidur masih sambil natap elo.

C : aku ga tau harus gimana kalo sampe dia balik lagi ke kamu

Chanyeol ngelus rambut lo

C : aku ga siap, aku ga mau kamu kemana2

Chanyeol ngelus tangan lo terus cium kening lo, kemudian dia ambil air es buat kompres memar lo.

Setelah selesai mengompres memar lo, Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah lo dan peluk badan lo, ngelus2 rambut lo sambil cium kepala lo, Chanyeol pun ikut tidur di sebelah lo

-skip, paginya-

Chanyeol terbangun saat tak lagi merasakan sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang dipelukannya. Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya dan segera bangun, perasaannya langsung kalut saat tak menemukan elo di kamar. Chanyeol berlari kesana kesini nyari elo.

C : sayang!

Di kamar, di kamar mandi, di balkon, hasilnya nihil, elo ga ada disana. Chanyeol pun menuju ruang tamu

C : sayang?

Bahkan Chanyeol hampir menangis jika saja dia tak mendengar sebuah suara dari arah dapur. Chanyeol segera berlari ke dapur dan menghelai nafas lega. Chanyeol tersenyum saat ngeliat lo yang berdiri membelakangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol jalan pelan dan pegang kedua bahu lo, membuat lo sedikit tersentak dan berbalik.

Y : Chanyeol? Bikin kaget aja

Elo ngelus2 dada lo kemudian Chanyeol peluk elo

C : kamu lagi apa hm?

Y : aku masak buat sarapan kita

C : kamu mau kuliah?

Y : iya

C : kamu baik2 aja?

Y : iya, emang kenapa?

Chanyeol senyum terus cium kening lo

C : hari ini.. kamu jangan kuliah dulu ya.. aku mau kamu dirumah dulu, aku temenin kamu

Kalian diam dan saling tatap, kemudian elo ngangguk dan peluk Chanyeol lagi

Y : ga tau kenapa hari ini aku kangen banget sama kamu

C : aku juga. Selalu kangen kamu setiap saat

Y : Chanyeol..

C : ya?

Y : kemaren aku mimpi, aneh

C : mimpi apa?

Y : soohyun? Aku mimpi dia masuk ke tubuh aku, terus kalian.. kalian..

Elo nundukin kepala lo

C : sstt~ ga usah di pikirin

Chanyeol ngusap2 punggung lo

Y : terus aku juga mimpi dia..

Tangan lo bergerak ke kerah kaus Chanyeol dan menariknya sampe bahu kiri Chanyeol terlihat. Elo pun membulatkan mata lo dan natap Chanyeol

Y : i-itu bukan mimpi?

.

TBC!

* * *

.

Maaf baru update dan tidak memuaskannnn TT^TT. Jujur aja gue lagi ga pengen update sesuatu dikarenakan gue terlalu lelah/? Dengan semua ini(?) Ditambah feel yang ga muncul2, bahkan saat gue nongkrong di kamar mandi pun feelnya masih ga dapet XD jadinya gini, ga jelas, pendek, aneh. Dan kenapa gue paksakan update? Karna review kalian. Ya, review kalian. Yang bikin gue semangat itu review + comment2 kalian. Apalagi ini ga sebagus punya author2nim, tapi ada yang nunggu itu rasanya... maaf kalo ini ga memuaskan/ga sesuai pemikiran kalian, sebenernya gue udah buat ini susah payah/? Karna feelnya udah ilang ㅠ.ㅠ tapi gue harap kalian masih mau liat+review yaa :3

Gue punya kejutan di akhir cerita imagine ini. Dibilang bahagia juga engga, dibilang ga bahagia juga engga wkwkwkwk, pokoknya ada sesuatu wkwkkwwk, masih penasan gimana endnya? Dan gimana endnya? Stay tune yaaa

Jan lupa RnR!

Review kalian bikin gue semangat loh~~


End file.
